Jamal's Girlfriend
by Five-Princess
Summary: Ricky Sprocket, the Showbiz boy: Jamal meet the most pretty girl of his life, may it stay forever or will he lose her because of his most big fear?


A/N: Hello. This is a story for Cloclo125 with her OC Nicky. Hope you'll like it and enjoy it alot!

-

It was a normal morning at Hollywood. Everyone was studying hard and... who's that? A new girl at school? For once, it's not the plans of our normal hero, Ricky Sprocket. Her name was Nicky.''So this is the caféteria and this is the bathroom and... oh no.'' Said a blond girl to her new friend. ''Ricky Sprocket, what are you doing here with your stupid friends?'' Said Kitten. ''Well what are YOU doing here with your friend?'' Asked the red-haired guy. Both continued to fight. One of the young friends of Ricky looks at a cute sweet girl with brown hair and green eyes. ''Hey...'' Said the kid by waving his left hand. ''Hi. I'm Nicky.'' Said the new girl with a small cute blush. ''I'm Jamal.'' He finished. ''We ned to go. We got better to do that to be with 4 little dumbs like you!'' Said Kitten to the boys crew. Both girls went away. Jamal was in the moon. ''Hum... buddy?'' Asked a brown haired kid beside him. He wake-up. ''Guys... I think Jamal is in love with the new girl.'' Said Ricky with a smile. ''Yes. 86% of his brain stop working normaly. He might be in love.'' Said the nerdy kid named Morris.

Arrived at home, Jamal tried and tried but it didn't work. It was impossible to him to stay cool after seeing a cute and sweet girl like her. Plus, she blushed. He saw it. She loves him and him loves her. ''Mommy, can I ask you a question about girls?'' Asked the young cool kid. ''Go sweety!'' Said his mother. ''Voila, it's just that I like a girl alot and I think she likes me back and... how can I ask her to go out without no one to laugh of me?'' He asked cutely.  
''Hum... maybe if... you ask her for a date?'' ''A date? I'm not to young for a date?'' ''Jamal! Daddy ask me for a date at 10.'' ''Oh... okai then!'' They both said before Jamal went to sleep. His eyes couldn't close. He was too much in love with her. But it can't be love, it's the first day he saw her!

''NO WAY! No! I don't help you! NOOO!'' Said Kitten after Jamal ask her help. ''Oh, hey Jamal.'' Said Nicky coming to him. ''Oh hum... hey Nicky hum... your pretty today... I mena it asn't what I wanted to say I hum... oh crap.'' He spoke weakly and with a huge blush. '' You look stressed. Are you-'' ''WOULD YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME TONIGHT? Oh sorry... I didn't want to cut you. Sorry...'' Said Jamal. She came closer and kisses him on a cheek. ''Of course I want to pick a date with you. Maybe if we go at the arcade?'' ''Really? You won't be bored?'' ''I love video games!'' ''Me too! Wow... so hum...'' Said Jamal before... ''See you at 7 O'Clock?'' They both said at the exacly moment. They both nodded. It's like if they were the same person for a small time. She waved and wenty away with Kitten who was yelling at her.  
''Ooooh... you're going on a date with an actress! Wow...'' Said Ricky. ''Actress?'' Asked the three other boys at the same time. ''Yes. Nicky was an old friend. Wolf hired her the same day than me. Two years later, she moved in Austalia with her brothers and parents and came back hum... this week.'' Explain Ricky.

At the date, Jamal was wearing a pair of black jeans with a lond sleeve shirt and his normal top on it. ''Hello mister. I'm here to pick your daughter!'' Said Jamal. ''You're here to pick my Nicky hein? NICKYYY! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!'' Screamed the father of Nicky. ''HE IS NOOOT MY BOYFRIEND DAD!'' She said. ''Hey...'' She said before the young man took her sweet caramel skined hand and went to the arcade. ''How cool! You got Zombie Attack 5 1/2 here!'' She said. ''You wanna try?'' ''The loser pay the drink for the other?'' ''YEAH!'' They play. Nicky wins all the levels. ''WHAT? How... I am the best and you beat me? How dare?'' ''Well, that's luck!'' She said. Jamal went to the mini-bar and brough a soda for the lady and for him. ''To the most cute guy I ever met!'' Said Nicky with a smile. ''YEAH! Wait. Am I the...'' ''Yes...'' They both look on the floor and saw the most scary thing of their lives. ''A caterpillar!'' They both scream at the same time. Nicky automaticly jump in Jamal's arms. Benny, Morris and Ricky was at the date. Morris pick the creature and put it on a glass. The couple had both closed eyes. Nicky was holding Jamal and her head was on his shoulder. ''It is gone?'' ''I don't know...'' They said. ''Guys... Guys... HEY!'' Said Ricky. ''AH! Oh... it is gone?'' Asked the australie girl. ''Yes... we losted Jimmy again! Poor him. Imagine what will happen't if the janitor was there...''' Said Benny sadly.  
Ricky went behind the couple. Suddely and fastly, he pick both of the couple's heads and collide them together making them kiss. ''BYE!'' The three others said. ''Sorry... hum... my friends are wierd sometimes...'' He said before Nicky kisses him again. ''You kiss like an angel.'' ''Thanks.'' They continued to talk and talk... ''You like hip-hop? Oh... I prefer electro music.'' Said the girl. ''I kind of like this! Maybe one day, we could like both together?'' Said the kid. She came closer to him. They were at a park so it was impossible to no one to find them. ''Jamal... it was very cool being with you tonight.'' ''So hum...'' They said. ''Would you go out with me? WHAT?'' Both said again at the same time.  
''YES! I never had a boyfriend so...'' She said. ''I love your green dress.'' ''Did you lisent? *laugh*'' She said. ''Yes... but it's important to me to make sure you feel the most beautiful of the Univert for being sure we see the same things. If you knew what I'm looking at tonight, you'll be impress!'' He said kissing her hand, the same he pulled earlier. The end!


End file.
